Love or Loyalty?
by Kara Hitame
Summary: Episode 109 spoiler SasuxSaku 'She was in confusion. Should she choose her love for Sasuke over her loyalty to Konoha? Loyalty or love? She was in utter turmoil. Her mind said loyalty, her heart said love.'


Hope this get's some reviews...Please read and review! I hope my edited version is a little better. Not many changes, but a few...

**A warning, this has spoilers for episodes 109. Be warned for a spoiler!!!! Don't flame me if you read it and don't like the spoiler! I warned you about it!**

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love or Loyaty?**

It was midnight. Nobody was out. Nobody except a young pink haired kunoichi. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to get a full nights rest since the love of her life left Konoha four years ago.

"Why, Sasuke?" The 16 year old girl asked to the night.

This was not the first time she had done this. She had done this many times. But, tonight marked the fourth year; to the date of Sasuke's betrayal to Konoha.

Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi of 16 years, sat on the bench. It was the bench on which she had been left on by Sasuke as he walked out of the village and out of her life.

_**Flash back, Sakura POV**_

_I was walking down the dirt path home, after eating dinner at Ichiraku's with Naruto. I told him I'd be fine walking alone when he offered to walk with me, and I walked off. I knew something bad was about to happen. But, what? I knew Sasuke was feeling unhappy. But he wouldn't possibly..would he?_

_Half way home, I paused. Something was definitely wrong. I turned and ran toward where my instinct said to go: the path to the gate of Konoha. _

_I heard footsteps. It was Sasuke! I noticed his backpack. I realized...he was leaving! NO!_

"_What are you doing wandering around here at night?" he asked me._

"_Because in order for you to leave this village, you have to take this road," I said softly._

_He started walking around me while telling me to go home and sleep._

_As he walked further away, I asked him, "Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why won't you tell me anything? Why won't you say anything to me?" I was really upset. Tears came to my eyes._

"_Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke said. My tears kept dripped down my face as I listened._

"_It's none of your business. Stop concerning your self about what I do," Sasuke told me._

"_You've...always hated me, huh?" I said sadly, "Do you remember that day we became genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?"_

_I go into my memories of that day as I spoke to him. I was pulled out by Sasuke's next words._

"_I don't remember."_

"_Makes sense," I said as the tears kept flowing down my face, "That's something that happened awhile back. But that's the day when everything started...you and I...and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." _

_I go back in my memories again, of all the good times we spent together..._

"_The four of us completed number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but...above all...It was fun!" I said, "I know about your clan, but revenge...that won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you...nor I."_

"_Just as I thought," Sasuke said, "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_I interrupted, "Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone...to me...it'll be the same as being alone!"_

_Sasuke replied, "From here on...a new path will open for all of us."_

"_I...!" I tried, "I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So...please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here...with me! If you can't stay, take me with you." I said while sobbing the whole time, my heart shattering by the second._

_Sasuke finally turned to me._

"_You really are annoying," he said._

_He turned and walked. I shouted for him not to leave. I told him I'd scream if he did._

_Sasuke disappeared to behind me._

"_Sakura...thank you," he said before hitting the pressure point on my back, rendering me unconscious._

_I fell whispering his name._

_That was all I knew...until the darkness overtook me. I was found the next morning on a bench by one of our ninja's._

_**End Flashback, Sakura POV**_

"Four years. He hasn't come back..." Sakura sighed deeply.

'He must really hate us. Or me. Why won't he come back? Is it really because of me? Is he so annoyed with me and his lust for power more important than staying?'

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped in her seat. She had been so spaced out that she hadn't realized a man was standing in front of her. But, that voice...she knew it from somewhere. It was impossible. He had left four years ago.

"Sakura," The male's voice said again.

Sakura decided to go for her instinct.

"Sa-Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Aa"

Tears sprung up in Sakura's eyes. She jumped up hugging Sasuke as tight as possible and cried.

"Is this real or am I dreaming? Are you here to stay?"

"I can't stay."

"W-what?"

"I've joined Akatsuki. After escaping Orochimaru two years ago, I left to seek my revenge. I killed my brother and was offered the chance to take his place in the group. Tsunade-san knows I've joined Akatsuki. I can't stay here. I am a wanted man."

"Then, if you're a criminal, why are you here?"

"When I was with Orochimaru...I could never get our last meeting out of my head. I realized, I was more attached to you than I thought."

"Really?" Sakura said, her eyes widening.

"Aa"

Sakura hugged Sasuke again.

"I do still love you," Sakura admitted softly, her eyes turned down to the ground.

"I came to make an offer. I can no longer stay, but I came to ask if you would come with me."

"S-Sasuke..."

"I will be back in three days for your answer. Meet me at the gate with your answer."

Sakura could only nod as Sasuke moved closer to her. His face came inches from hers and Sakura gasped as he gently kissed her. Sasuke disappeared, leaving a roughly crafted Uchiha fan made out of wood in his place.

Two days passed and Sakura was constantly arguing with herself about Sasuke's proposal to leave with him.

She was in confusion. Should she choose her love for Sasuke over her loyalty to Konoha, or her loyalty over love?

She was in utter turmoil.

Her mind said loyalty, her heart said love.

Sakura groaned as a headache formed.

On the third day, Sakura made her decision. She spent all night thinking and finally came to a conclusion. She had always been told to follow her heart, and so, Sakura decided to follow it.

Near sunset Sakura packed a small satchel with a few clothes, some food, and her weapons.

Sakura wrote a note. The note read:

To whomever:

I decided to follow my heart and go with Sasuke.

Sayanora zutto,

Haruno, Sakura

Sakura set the note on her bed with her apartment key, grabbed her stuff, and walked out the door. She set off toward the gate and stopped a few yards away to wait.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving with a bag. Are you going on a mission?"

"You can say that."

"Can I come?"

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"Oh right...Well good luck!" Naruto said running off.

Sakura's eyes darkened as she thought about all she was leaving behind. Especially Naruto. He had no family, and Sasuke and her were his first true friends. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were his only friends. And now he would have nobody, just like before.

Suddenly she sensed a powerful chakra above her in a tree. It was Sasuke.

"You've decided?"

"Hai. I'm coming."

"Good."

Sasuke kissed her lightly before picking her up and teleporting to the forest edge outside the gates. He set her down and Sakura took one last look at the village before turning her back and walking away near Sasuke's side. As she walked, Sakura thought:

**Sayanora, Kakashi-sensei...**

**Sayanora, Naruto...**

**Sayanora, Konohagakure**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got the flashback by using the anime. I used the Japanese version and used the subtitles, so it's probably different than the English version. Please review!

**Translations:**

Aa- yes

-chan- suffix used for friends, mainly girls or people younger children

Sensei- teacher

Hai- Yes

Sayanora- Good bye (usually meant when you don't plan on seeing person/place/thing again for a long time)

Zutto- Forever (may be spelled wrong, but this is roughly what it means)


End file.
